Legend of Zelda: Twin heroes of Twilight
by Jake Wolf
Summary: The current chapter is just the prologue which sets the stage for Chapter 1. The world is the original world from the game Twilight Princess, with changes and places of my own creation. This story is more just a chance for me to relax and post up a story
1. Prologue: A word from The Twilight Hero

Legend of Zeld: Twin Heroes of Twilight.

(A Legend of Zelda Fanfic by Jake Shadow wolf)

Legalities: First off I don't own Link or any characters already associated with the legend of Zelda. All Characters that are my own creation are copyrighted to myself, Jake Wolf. Anyone who wishes to use any of my characters, or anything from my story line, just has to ask and I'll probably agree. If anyone would like to contribute let me know before I get to far into the series, so I can make a place for your character or your ideas. Also The world of Hyrule and all places already associated with Legend of Zelda belong to their respective owners. This story may eventually contain adult content, so reader discretion is advised. With that said I believe it's time to begin my tale with...

Prologue: A Word From The Original Hero of Twilight.

My name is Link. I was once, and still am sometimes called, the Hero of Twilight. I traveled through the land of Hyrule when it was coated in Twilight thanks to the evil monster known as Ganon. With the help of the twilight princess Midna, I was able to obtain the tools necessary to defeat Ganon and restore balance to both the world of the Twiligh, and Hyrule. Throughout our adventure I slowly grew to become affectionate of Midna, despite her constant taunts, teasing, and comments at my expense. However after our adventure concluded and I met the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, I realized that my heart was torn in two. I realized I loved both of them, but knew that they only barely respected each other. Then I remembered that the three goddess's who watch over Hyrule, had been the ones to banish the Twiligh. With all this in mind I slowly bid Midna farewell as she returned through the mirror of twilight and I sealed it.

However as time went on I realized that though Zelda was always in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking of Midna. I told myself it was just foolish dreams of what could be, however the more I thought of her the more I wondered if I could go through the mirror and still live as I'd done while the twilight encircled Hyrule. Finally after weeks of internally debating with myself I took the wolf stone, and the gate key that Midna had left with me then jumped through the mirror of twilight.

I was in luck, the triforce of courage protected me and allowed me to travel through the world of Twilight with no problems. I unwrapped the wolf stone and allowed the beast to take over for a short time, as I charged toward the Castle of Twilight. After traveling for several hours the castle was just over the horizon. Along the way I faced many enemies, but none of them could stop me from seeing Midna again. When I reached the castle I released the power back into the wolf stone and stored it in my bag then fought my way to her throne room. She looked up as I entered and ordered her guards to stand down. They reluctantly did as she commanded then she slowly walked up to me and said "My, my, the doggie has returned to his mistress."

I just grinned at her and said softly "It's good to see you to." She raised an eyebrow at that then told her people about the great debt both worlds owed me before dragging me off to her chambers. We talked for hours about everything that had happened since I'd sealed the portal then she got down to the important question and asked "How did you get here?" I held up the wolf stone and the keystone to the portal.

She stared at them then said softly "So it was your curse, and the keystone both that allowed you to pass." I nodded then explained that when I returned to Hyrule I'd be keeping the wolf stone on me, but hiding the keystone in a safe place. She quickly agreed then we went into her room.

A few hours later I left the twilight realm and returned to Castle Town to tell Zelda of my new quest. When she heard about the danger of the keystone she instantly agreed. However due to the dangerous quality of my mission she asked me to stay at Hyrule Castle one last night. I agreed with only a small amount of reluctance. As I waited for night to fall I trained with the guards of the castle to keep my sword skills in shape. I felt better with every swing of my sword, and the guards realized that though I was a legendary hero, I was still jut a regular young man from the village of Ordon. The fighting went on for a few hours, until finally at Dusk I went back into the castle. A few of the staff directed me to Princess Zelda's room then we spent the night together.

The following morning I set out for the only place I figured I could hide the keystone to the mirror of twilight. It was a shrine hidden deep in a cave near Ordon, that tended to be guarded by sprits. The spirits let me pass when I showed them the wolf stone and my birth mark, then led me to a recess in the wall where things could be hidden. I placed the keystone within then commanded the spirits to guard it until the day it was needed again. With that done I returned to Hyrule Castle and relaxed among friends. After a time I felt the urge to go adventuring again, hit me so I traveled back to each of the regions in order to talk with the races there.

My journey took the better part of a year, and when I finally returned to Hyrule Castle and Castle town, I found that the city was in celebration over the birth of Princess Zelda's son whom she'd named Jarek. I was happy for her, and told her so with a broad grin on my face. I realized I hadn't shown this much expression since long before Ganon had become king, and ended up laughing. She asked me what was so funny and I responded "Just a thought that passed through my mind as time went on." Afterward I bid Zelda farewell and traveled to the Twilight Realm. When I got there I found out they were also celebrating the birth of Midna's son Jason. I celebrated with the people for a time, then returned to Hyrule believing the world was going to be fine. However, as I passed through the mirror I saw someone standing on the other side holding the keystone of twilight.

I started to assume that was impossible, then realized that anyone with enough skill had the ability to beat the spirits, myself included. I sighed as I changed back to normal on the other side of the mirror and returned to Hyrule Castle. I stayed there for a time and watched Zelda's son to see what kind of man he would eventually be. However, I eventually heard the voices the goddess's calling for me. I followed the voices into a cave like no other in htis world, then heard the Lady Din say softly "I'm sorry Champion, but for a time the world will not need you. When it does, you will be awakened." Slowly everything faded to black, and that is where my tale ends, and the next hero's tale begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The betrayal of Arterius

Legend of Zeld: Twin Heroes of Twilight.

(A Legend of Zelda Fanfic by Jake Shadow wolf)

Prologue: A Word From The Original Hero of Twilight.

My name is Link. I was once, and still am sometimes called, the Hero of Twilight. I traveled through the land of Hyrule when it was coated in Twilight thanks to the evil monster known as Ganon. With the help of the twilight princess Midna, I was able to obtain the tools necessary to defeat Ganon and restore balance to both the world of the Twiligh, and Hyrule. Throughout our adventure I slowly grew to become affectionate of Midna, despite her constant taunts, teasing, and comments at my expense. However after our adventure concluded and I met the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, I realized that my heart was torn in two. I realized I loved both of them, but knew that they only barely respected each other. Then I remembered that the three goddess's who watch over Hyrule, had been the ones to banish the Twiligh. With all this in mind I slowly bid Midna farewell as she returned through the mirror of twilight and I sealed it.

However as time went on I realized that though Zelda was always in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking of Midna. I told myself it was just foolish dreams of what could be, however the more I thought of her the more I wondered if I could go through the mirror and still live as I'd done while the twilight encircled Hyrule. Finally after weeks of internally debating with myself I took the wolf stone, and the gate key that Midna had left with me then jumped through the mirror of twilight.

I was in luck, the triforce of courage protected me and allowed me to travel through the world of Twilight with no problems. I unwrapped the wolf stone and allowed the beast to take over for a short time, as I charged toward the Castle of Twilight. After traveling for several hours the castle was just over the horizon. Along the way I faced many enemies, but none of them could stop me from seeing Midna again. When I reached the castle I released the power back into the wolf stone and stored it in my bag then fought my way to her throne room. She looked up as I entered and ordered her guards to stand down. They reluctantly did as she commanded then she slowly walked up to me and said "My, my, the doggie has returned to his mistress."

I just grinned at her and said softly "It's good to see you to." She raised an eyebrow at that then told her people about the great debt both worlds owed me before dragging me off to her chambers. We talked for hours about everything that had happened since I'd sealed the portal then she got down to the important question and asked "How did you get here?" I held up the wolf stone and the keystone to the portal.

She stared at them then said softly "So it was your curse, and the keystone both that allowed you to pass." I nodded then explained that when I returned to Hyrule I'd be keeping the wolf stone on me, but hiding the keystone in a safe place. She quickly agreed then we went into her room.

A few hours later I left the twilight realm and returned to Castle Town to tell Zelda of my new quest. When she heard about the danger of the keystone she instantly agreed. However due to the dangerous quality of my mission she asked me to stay at Hyrule Castle one last night. I agreed with only a small amount of reluctance. As I waited for night to fall I trained with the guards of the castle to keep my sword skills in shape. I felt better with every swing of my sword, and the guards realized that though I was a legendary hero, I was still jut a regular young man from the village of Ordon. The fighting went on for a few hours, until finally at Dusk I went back into the castle. A few of the staff directed me to Princess Zelda's room then we spent the night together.

The following morning I set out for the only place I figured I could hide the keystone to the mirror of twilight. It was a shrine hidden deep in a cave near Ordon, that tended to be guarded by sprits. The spirits let me pass when I showed them the wolf stone and my birth mark, then led me to a recess in the wall where things could be hidden. I placed the keystone within then commanded the spirits to guard it until the day it was needed again. With that done I returned to Hyrule Castle and relaxed among friends. After a time I felt the urge to go adventuring again, hit me so I traveled back to each of the regions in order to talk with the races there.

My journey took the better part of a year, and when I finally returned to Hyrule Castle and Castle town, I found that the city was in celebration over the birth of Princess Zelda's son whom she'd named Jarek. I was happy for her, and told her so with a broad grin on my face. I realized I hadn't shown this much expression since long before Ganon had become king, and ended up laughing. She asked me what was so funny and I responded "Just a thought that passed through my mind as time went on." Afterward I bid Zelda farewell and traveled to the Twilight Realm. When I got there I found out they were also celebrating the birth of Midna's son Jason. I celebrated with the people for a time, then returned to Hyrule believing the world was going to be fine. However, as I passed through the mirror I saw someone standing on the other side holding the keystone of twilight.

I started to assume that was impossible, then realized that anyone with enough skill had the ability to beat the spirits, myself included. I sighed as I changed back to normal on the other side of the mirror and returned to Hyrule Castle. I stayed there for a time and watched Zelda's son to see what kind of man he would eventually be. However, I eventually heard the voices the goddess's calling for me. I followed the voices into a cave like no other in htis world, then heard the Lady Din say softly "I'm sorry Champion, but for a time the world will not need you. When it does, you will be awakened." Slowly everything faded to black, and that is where my tale ends, and the next hero's tale begins.

Chapter 1: The betrayal of Arterius, The Exile of Prince Jason, and The vanishing of Prince Jarek

My name is Jason. I'm the only son of Midna Empress of Twilight. My mother was taken captive by her own general the man known as Arterius, and I was cast from the twilight palace. Arterius knew that if I was aloud to stay in the town's around the castle I'd be able to start a rebellion so he used his men to exile me to the very edge of the twilight lands in a small village known as Koriana. Koriana was a mining town and they were always looking for help, whether it be in the form of slaves or in the form volunteers. I knew nothing of mining, however at the time I'd known even less of fighting, and I was only eight years old. Thankfully the only loyal guardsmen, Guardsmen Andarias, stayed with me as my mother had requested when I was younger. It made the exile a little easier to bear, however the memory of what led to my exile will never be forgotten.

It was a warm day, and my mother was sitting out in the twilight gardens while I was in the courtyard practicing the sword with my mother's personal guards. They were showing me some basics, but at the time I couldn't grasp the concept because I didn't believe I would ever need to learn how to wield a blade. After three hours he finally gave up and said simply "Prince Jason you will never be a warrior if you're always thinking about poetry and music. However since your mother has demanded it of me I will guard you until you've learned the sword, and every craft you feel you should pursue. Now will you please pay attention to my lesson?"

I sighed and turned to him then said softly "Andarias I just can't concentrate on fighting when there hasn't been war in the kingdom since the defeat of the Dark Emperor Ganon eight years ago. I mean if there was going to be trouble, wouldn't the hero of twilight return to protect us all?" Andarias stared at me with an irritated look and I continued "Also wouldn't mother sense if some sort of trouble was under way? I mean she has been watching over the land since Ganon's defeat and would have said something if she believed anything was going to happen." Andarias snorted and turned away from me then turned back with a lunging strike. My hands moved on their own and blocked his strike with my practice blade and I yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ANDARIAS! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

He laughed softly and put his sword away then said "You have the instincts of a warrior my prince. However, you have grown up in safety so you don't truly understand what fighting is. The reason your mother wants you to learn the blade is because she can sense something on the winds of change. Also I don't trust any of the men in the current guard, since most of them originally worked for Ganon. However I can't convince your mother that they won't betray her, so I've devoted my life to protecting the two of you. I can't make either of you see the reasoning I come up with, so I have to try that much harder I guess. Now then, are you ready to continue, or would you like me to escort you to your mother?"

I thought about it for a few minutes then said "Andarias, do you think you could escort me to mother? I want to ask her a few questions about my father, and her past. I also want to hear more about the hero of twilight, and the three different triforce." Andarias sighed and sheathed his sword then started for the staircase with me in tow. About halfway to the gardens we heard the sound of running feet and people screaming. I started to tell him to go help the people inside the door when he covered my mouth with a stern gaze. I blinked and looked at him questioningly. He turned and looked at the door with longing then turned back to me.

After a few moments Andarias glanced between me and the door then said softly "My first priority is to protect you. So we're going." Then grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. I fought and protested the entire way until I slipped out of his grasp then ran upstairs. I wanted to shout for my mother, but something told me that was the worst idea I could possibly have. I trusted my instinct and silently ran to the gardens then opened the door a crack to see the head of the Twilight Guard Lord Arterius standing there with his blade to my mother's neck and the elite guard surrounded by his personal entourage. Andarias slipped up and put a hand over my mouth then wrapped an arm around me and said softly "They won't kill your mother. She's the only one who knows what they want which is how to open the portal between the world of light and our world. As such they'll probably try to use you as leverage. However if I say I'm taking you into exile they won't have any way to force your mother to betray what little she knows."

I stared at Andarias then nodded and placed my hands behind my back for him to do as he would. He stared at me then said softly "I was wrong about you. You are willing to do what it takes my boy, you just have to see the problem before you try to fix it." He bound my hands then walked into the room with me in tow and said "Lord Arterius I have brought Jason as you asked. However, so that his he can hold know ideas of grandeur and cause us trouble I am taking him to the very edges of the kingdom to a small mining town. I will stay there and make sure he can't leave." Arterius's men slowly circled us with their swords drawn and I thought Andarias would have to fight for us to leave.

However Arterius seemed to trust Andarias and said softly "You may take the boy Andarias, I have no need of him at the moment. However I will be sending ten men with you, so that, should you betray me, they may return the boy to me." He then turned and motioned us away as if we were his servants and he were the emperor. My mother stared at Andarias then gave him an almost imperceptible nod before loudly protesting the treatment of both herself and I. Arterius laughed scornfully and said "Girl you were never meant to rule. Ganon taking this country from you was the best thing that could have ever happened, however you had to go and help that fool boy Link ruin it. I will make you pay dearly for that, but first TELL ME HOW TO ACTIVATE THE KEYSTONE!"

The last thing I saw of my mother as Andarias dragged me away was her spitting in the face of Arterius and being backhanded over to the garden wall. As soon as we got to the door ten of Arterius's men surrounded us and escorted us to the horse stables. Andarias cut my bonds then turned and started to fight all ten of the men. Suddenly five of the Royal guard jumped down out of the hayloft and took five of the enemy's attention away from Andarias. Andarias glanced at me and yelled "TAKE A HORSE AND GO TO THE MOUNTAINS BOY!" I started to do as he asked then realized that he was starting to be overwhelmed and pulled out my practice sword. I swung it wildly hitting two of the men distracting them long enough for Andarias to disarm and run them through.

I stared at the blood and started to feel sick then climbed into the hayloft and started throwing things at the eight remaining guards. The fight who were facing the Elite Shadow Guard were on the ropes, but the three facing Andarias were on equal footing with him. After about ten minutes of throwing things the floor was littered in chunks of wood, stable forks, and an assortment of tack causing all fourteen men to be in trouble because of the lousy footing. However Andarias and his men were trained to handle any situation while Arterius's men were not. They were quickly bested as openings appeared in their defenses due to tripping and nearly falling multiple times. When the last traitor fell Andarias glanced at his men and said simply "Thank you for staying loyal to her highness. I will need you to escort us to the edge of the kingdom. I know most of the people there feel no loyalty to the kindom, but if Jason grows up hidden away he'll have nothing to fear from the enemy."

I slowly climbed out of the hayloft and Andarias grabbed my ear then threw me into a wall and said softly "Listen here Prince Jason. From now on you are to obey every command I give you. It doesn't matter if I die as long as you get to safety. Your mother is going to need you to be strong in the time to come, so you must survive and learn all you can. Now pick a horse and let's head out. The others will help escort you, and should we be attacked they will guard our rear as we retreat." I nodded and swung into the saddle of a midnight black horse my mother had named Shadow Soul and headed to the entrance of the stable. Andarias and the men talked for a few moments then joined me.

We dropped by the kitchen for some quick supplies then set out. We traveled all day and all night, only stopping at dawn the next day. We camped deep in the woods surrounding the trail and had a guard post that changed every hour. We set out again at Dusk with Andarias and I well rested, however before we got past the first guard post we were attacked. The men ran ahead of us and cleared the way, then Antarielle and I continued onward. After a few hours three of them joined us while two of them had fallen. I didn't hear the details about the fight but I did hear Andarias say softly "May the gods look over their souls." We continued on until Dawn then stopped to rest again.

Sleeping during the day and riding at night soon became a pattern, however know more of the enemy found us for several weeks. Then as we neared the village we were surrounded. The enemy studied us then let us pass and instead surrounded the village eventually making my exile a truly enforced thing. The bastard who ran the city tried to sell us as slaves, but the locals would have none of it. Eventually he convinced them to at least give us food and lodging if we agreed to work or wages, which we did. It was either that or die. Thus did my exile begin, and Antarielle's betrayal truly become complete.

My name is Jarek. I grew up in a small village near the kokori forest known as Tentoria. My parents are Sentaria and Lemas. My father is a hunter, and my mother a weaver. My father is a former member of the Hyrulian royal guard but he retired in disgust as Princess Zelda and her daughter were taken captive by the thieving Garudos and their leader Dentak. My father doesn't blame all Gaurdo's like some do, but he doses blame Dentak's gang for the trouble the kingdom is suffering. He's trained me in wood craft, the sword, and many other arts. I never did figure out why I was light haired while both of my parents, were dark and I guess I never will. Nor have I figured out why they named me after Princess Zelda's vanished son Prince Jarek. My life is a simple one for now, hunting, fishing, selling my mother's rugs and tapestries for a good price, however what no one knows is that the gods will occasionally speak to me. They tell me of the time when the hero of Twilight was expected to protect us all from the evil Ganon.

They also speak of how that was but one of many battles that their hero had faced, and only one of many lives. They then went on to talk about the triforce and how all three were hidden inside each god's chosen champion. The three triforce, wisdom, courage, and power, they told me, were meant to bring all races to a golden age. However originally there were only two triforce, which led to the creation of the third when the original hero of Light, saved the world from the wicked Ganon. As the hero traveled away from Hyrule the gods decided to honor him by creating a triforce of courage. After a time however the gods started to visit me less and less, until finally I was left alone. I'll occasionally see glimpses of them, but instead of talking to me, they flee from me.

I've grown used to that, and started traveling to speak with the kokori. They say I look a lot like the Hero of Time, so they sit and talk with me about the things he did and how the great Deku tree was re-grown by him. The more I spoke with the Kokori the more I wanted to be like the heroes I'd heard so many tales of. I also grew to wonder what had happened to the hero of twilight, when the world needed him most. It's been eight years now, and yet still the world hadn't heard anything about him. The people were growing worried, and many also said they were worried about the missing Prince since with Princess Zelda and Princess Zalia gone, Hyrule was in need of a leader. However most of that didn't matter to me because I was just a kid. So for a time I went on blissfully ignorant of who I was, and what my destiny was to be.


End file.
